Kostümparty
by guesswho3107
Summary: Wehe wenn sie losgelassen. Diverse Staatsanwältinnen und ein Detective verkleiden sich und treffen in einem Club aufeinander. Special Guests: Bundesstaatsanwältin Abigail Carmichael und ehemalige Staatsanwältin Serena Southerlyn. Die Geschichte soll Spass machen und ist ausschließlich femslash. Zudem meine erste Geschichte, die ich veröffentliche.


Donnerstag, 9.45 Uhr, Büro von A.D.A Alexandra Cabot

„Komm schon, Aaaaaaaaalex. Das wird 'ne richtig große Party und wir sind mitten drin." Abbie Carmichael sah Alex Cabot mit großen dunklen Augen an und klimperte mit den Wimpern.  
„Abbie, du weißt ich steh nicht so auf diese Gay-Party-Sachen. Das ist mir zu viel ‚Chichi' und zu wenig Ernsthaftes." Alex sah leicht genervt aus.  
„Niemand sucht auf solchen Partys etwas Ernsthaftes. Dort geht es nur um Spaß, Trinken und Tanzen."  
Die Dunkelhaarige ließ nicht locker. Sie bearbeitete ihre Freundin seit zwanzig Minuten in deren Büro um sie zu einer Kostümparty am Wochenende zu überreden.  
Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Party-Girl wie du. Mir ist ein Abend auf der Couch lieber als laute Musik, fremde Leute, die in einer überfüllten Location versuchen sich zu unterhalten und dann eine betrunkene Bundesanwältin, die mir eine Frau nach der anderen vorstellt."

„Aber auf der Couch lernt man nie die richtige Frau fürs Leben kennen! Aaaaaaaaaalex. Biiiiiiiiiiitte. Du hast mir letztes Jahr versprochen, dass du dieses Jahr mitgehst."  
Die Blonde schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Darauf hatte sie bangend gewartet. Ein Jahr zuvor saß Abbie an der gleichen Stelle wie jetzt und hatte sie wiederholt aufgefordert mit ihr zu diesem Kostümfest zu gehen. Ihre Hoffnung, dass Abbie dies vergessen hatte, war zerschlagen.  
„Okay, du Nervensäge! Und nun lass mich noch wenigstens die zwei Tage bis zum Wochenende in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen."  
Abbie grinste. „Du brauchst dich um nichts zu kümmern. Ich organisiere uns Kostüme und Eintrittskarten, eine Limousine und was wir sonst noch brauchen."  
Sie stand geschwind auf und ging zur Tür. „Stopp." Alex setzte ihre Brille ab. Sie musterte ihre Freundin lange, die schon mit der Hand an der Tür stand.  
„Keine Kostüme, die anzüglich sind. Keine Cat-Woman, keine Wonder-Woman, keine sonstige Women, die fast alles sehen lassen." Abbie seufzte innerlich bei dieser Ansage.  
„Aber Lexi, so einen Körper kann man doch nicht unter einem Bettlaken verstecken!"  
Sie zeigte an ihrem Körper entlang nach oben und unten. Alex lachte.  
„Du kannst anziehen was du willst. Ich habe das in Bezug auf mein Kostüm gesagt. Keine durchsichtigen Stoffe, kein Lack, kein Leder, oder sonstige Fetisch-Sachen. Verstanden?"  
Die Dunkelhaarige verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wie soll ich dich verkuppeln, wenn du das Beste gleich von Beginn an versteckst?"  
Jetzt verdrehte die Blonde die Augen „Du wirst mich auch nicht verkuppeln, Abigail Carmichael! Ich gehe mit, bleibe vielleicht zwei oder vielleicht sogar drei Stunden und dann war's das. Da ist nix mit verkuppeln."

„Wir werden sehen. Jetzt besorge ich uns erst mal die besten Kostüme, die man jetzt noch kriegen kann. Ich rufe dich später an. Bye Sweetie."  
Abbie warf die Tür ins Schloss ehe Alex noch etwas erwidern konnte. Seufzend lehnte sich diese in ihrem Sessel zurück „Worauf hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen."

Donnerstag, 10.34 Uhr, 16. Revier

„Hallo Schönheit!" Detective John Munch stand auf und begrüßte Abbie herzlich mit einer Umarmung „Welch' Glanz in unserer trostlosen Hütte."  
Abbie lachte. „Hallo John, wie geht es dir? Schon wieder verheiratet oder immer noch?"  
Er winkte ab. „Die Ehe ist nichts für mich, aber für dich würde ich eine Ausnahme machen."

„Stell dich hinten an, Klappergestell." Elliot Stabler schob ihn beiseite „Schön dich zu sehen, Abbie." Nach der angemessenen Begrüßung schweifte Abbies Blick durchs Revier.  
„Wo ist Olivia heute?" fragte sie.  
„Sie ist im Gericht. Sie muss für einen Fall aussagen." Elliot bat die Anwältin an seinen Tisch. „Soll ich ihr etwas ausrichten?" Abbie zögerte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich versuche es später nochmals. Wie lange arbeitete sie denn heute?"  
Elliot zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt zurzeit noch nachhause geht. Sie arbeitet immer länger als alle anderen und ist früh die Erste."  
Abbie seufzte. Sie kannte Olivia zu gut. Sie stürzt sich immer dann in Arbeit, wenn sie andere Dinge vergessen oder verdrängen will.  
„Sie ist sehr blass zurzeit und Cragen hat auch versucht ihr ein paar Tage Urlaub aufzudrängen, aber Fehlanzeige. Sie will nicht. Keiner weiß so recht, was mit ihr los ist." Der Detective spielte nervös mit einem Kugelschreiber. „Sie spricht auch nicht mehr über Privates mit mir."  
Die Anwältin zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie kommt das?"

„Wir hatten unsere Differenzen, aber das ist ja normal bei Partnern. Aber irgendwie kam sie aus ihrem letzten Undercover-Einsatz und seitdem ist sie sehr distanziert."  
Abbie nickte verständig. „Der Einsatz war nicht ohne, sie hatte mich danach angerufen um zu reden."  
Sie schwiegen gemeinsam eine Weile nachdenklich. „Carmichael, wo sind denn unsere Donuts, die du uns das letzte Mal versprochen hast?" Detective Fin blickte an seinem Monitor vorbei zur Anwältin.  
„Wenn ich mir eure Gestalten so anschaue war es besser, dass ich keine mitgebracht habe." Sagte sie zwinkernd und deutete auf Elliots leichten Bauchansatz.  
„Hey, das sind alles Muskeln." rief dieser.  
„Ja klar, Stabler, träum weiter!" Abbie stand lachend auf und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Ok, Jungs, ich bin noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt, morgen bringe ich was für euch vorbei, einverstanden?" Der aufkommende Jubel ließ die junge Frau lächeln.

Donnerstag, 12.56 Uhr, Gerichtssaal

Olivia Bensons Kopf schmerzte. Die Gerichtsverhandlung zog sich unnötig in die Länge. Der Verteidiger hatte noch drei weitere Zeugen aufgerufen, die nicht geplant waren. Die Einwände der Staatsanwältin wurden abgeschmettert und somit saß sie nun nach vier Stunden immer noch im Gerichtssaal.  
Casey Novak drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Augen rollten genervt und Olivia lächelte. Sie versuchte die junge Frau etwas aufzumuntern und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ein Räuspern von Richterin Lena Petrovsky ließ die Anwältin wieder nach vorne schauen. „Haben Sie noch Fragen an den Zeugen, Counselor?"  
Caseys Kopf wurde rot als sie die gehobene Augenbraue der Richterin sah. „Nein, euer Ehren. Aber darf ich um eine Unterbrechung bitten, ehe Mr. Langan noch einen Zeugen aufruft, der den Angeklagten als selbstlosen Samariter hinstellt?"  
„Einspruch euer Ehren!" Der verteidigende Anwalt Trevor Langan stand auf.  
„Stattgegeben, bitte streichen Sie Miss Novaks letzte Bemerkung und vermerken Sie, dass keine Befragung durch die Anklage gewünscht war. Zudem werde ich die Verhandlung hiermit unterbrechen und morgen früh weiterführen. Noch irgendwelche Zeugen der Verteidigung, Mister Langan?"  
Der dunkelhaarige schlanke Anwalt erhob sich erneut. „Erlauben Sie vorzutreten, Euer Ehren?"  
Casey seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf. Petrovsky winkte beide zu sich und hielt das Mikrophon zu.  
„Ich habe noch zwei Frauen, die bezeugen können, dass mein Mandant unschuldig ist."  
Casey fiel das Kinn nach unten. „Euer Ehren! Warum kommt er jetzt erst damit an? Er will das hier nur alles unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Warum hat ihr Mandant nichts zu den Detectives gesagt?"

„Das hat er, aber Ihre Detectives sind dem nur halbherzig nachgegangen."

„Counselors! In mein Büro. Sofort! Die Verhandlung wird hiermit unterbrochen und Fortsetzung ist morgen, Zehn Uhr." Die Richterin stand auf und verließ den Saal.  
Die Zuschauer schickten sich ebenfalls an. Casey sah kurz zu Olivia und nickte. Die Polizistin verstand, dass sie vor dem Saal warten solle. Sie hatten sich noch zum Mittagessen verabredet. Olivia nahm ihr Handy und schaltete es ein. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah sie auf dem Display drei entgangene Anrufe. Einmal von ihrem Partner Elliot Stabler und zweimal von Abbie Carmichael. Es wurden aber keine Nachrichten hinterlassen.  
Sie erkannte Caseys Gang ohne hinzusehen. Aufgrund der Lautstärke wusste Olivia schnell, dass die Anwältin wütend war.  
„Lass uns gehen. Sofort!" Die Rothaarige schoss an Olivia vorbei und diese konnte nur noch ohne nachzudenken folgen. Vor dem Ausgang mied sie die Presse und war froh als diese sich auf den Verteidiger stürzte, der kurz nach ihr aus dem Gebäude trat.  
„Casey, warte. Was war bei Petrovsky?" Die Staatsanwältin lief weiter ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
„Cas' bitte, rede mit mir." Olivia erwischte die Hand der aufgebrachten Frau. „Süße, was ist los?"  
„Dieser arrogante…. miese… aaargghhhh." Caseys Gesicht war gerötet und Olivia streichelte vorsichtig den linken Arm der Anwältin auf und ab.  
„Welchen Schmutz hat Trevor jetzt wieder abgeladen?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Casey schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Lass uns einfach von hier verschwinden. Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden." Sie gingen schweigend weiter und Olivia nahm sich vor, ihre Freundin beim Essen wieder etwas aufzumuntern.

Donnerstag, 13.10 Uhr, Büro von Anwältin Serena Southerlyn

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Serena." Abbie grinste verschmitzt.  
„Ich glaube ich bereue es soeben, dass ich zugesagt habe." Die blonde Anwältin Serena Southerlyn schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Hey, es ist nur einmal im Jahr und ich will mit euch allen einen schönen Abend verbringen." Die Dunkelhaarige sah lange in die Augen ihrer ehemaligen Nachfolgerin. „Und vielleicht schaffe ich es diesmal endlich einen Tanz von dir zu bekommen, Ser'."  
Die Blonde lachte. „Wir werden sehen, Counselor. Ich muss dort erst mal das Angebot checken."  
Abbie griff sich ans Herz „Autsch, das tut weh. Tiefschlag!"

„Wer wird denn eigentlich noch mitgehen?" fragte Serena interessiert.  
„Liv habe ich noch nicht erreicht, aber Alex habe ich dieses Jahr endlich geknackt. In nicht mal 30 Minuten."

„Uuuuh, die Eisprinzessin gibt sich selbst die Ehre uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren?"

„Du tust ihr unrecht. Sie ist nicht so kühl wie ihr von allen nachgesagt wird. Sie ist wirklich ein toller Mensch."

„Entschuldige, du hast ja recht. Ich habe mit ihr persönlich noch nicht viel zu tun gehabt."

„Du wirst sehen, sie ist privat ganz anders als im Büro." Abbie lächelte und fragte verschmitzt „Verrätst du mir dein Kostüm? Ich muss mich ja eventuell anpassen mit meinem."  
Serena verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe noch überhaupt keinen Plan. Ich hatte insgeheim gehofft, du kannst dieses Jahr nicht."

„Autsch, schon wieder ein Tiefschlag!" Abbie legte theatralisch ihren Handrücken auf ihre Stirn. „Es schmerzt mich, dass du mich jedes Mal so abblitzen lässt." Dann stand sie auf und machte eine Fechtbewegung „Aber ich werde um dich kämpfen, Serena, egal was du sagst!"  
Serena verdrehte erneut lächelnd die Augen. „Nun hör auf mit dem Theater und lass mich meine Arbeit machen."  
Abbie setzte ihr bezauberndes Lächeln auf. „Gib es zu, du stehst darauf."

„Auf was?"

„Auf das Theater… und mich!"  
Ehe Serena einen Stift nach ihr werfen konnte schlüpfte Abbie durch die Tür nach draußen.

Donnerstag, 13.30 Uhr, Café Justice

Casey stocherte in ihrem Salat herum. Olivia beobachtete sie lange dabei. „Casey?" Die Angesprochene schaute erschreckt hoch. „Der Salat ist schon tot. Du brauchst ihn nicht nochmals erlegen." Olivia lächelte. Sie spürte wo ihre Kollegin mit ihren Gedanken war.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Liv. Ich dachte wir könnten ein nettes Mittagessen zusammen verbringen und jetzt ziehe ich die Stimmung total herunter." Die Jüngere blickte traurig auf ihren Teller. „Ich habe keinen Hunger." Sie legte ihre Gabel beiseite und schaute aus dem Fenster. Olivia legte ihre Hand sanft auf Casey's Arm.  
„Ich bin für dich da, wenn du reden willst." Die Anwältin legte ihre Hand auf Olivias. Sie sahen sich für ein paar Sekunden in die Augen.  
„Was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir am Wochenende was Schönes unternehmen. Ich finde du brauchst eine Ablenkung." Olivia lächelte ihre Kollegin aufmunternd an.  
„Und an was hast du gedacht?"

„Schau mal nach links. Dort hängt ein Plakat. Vielleicht ist das ja was für uns?" Casey drehte den Kopf. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob sie eine Augenbraue.  
„Eine Kostümparty? Noch dazu eine Gay-Kostümparty? Das soll mich auf andere Gedanken bringen?"  
Olivia nickte. „Komm schon, Cas', das wird ein Spaß. Wir verkleiden uns und dürfen wenigstens an einem Abend mal jemand anderes sein." Olivias Grinsen steckte Casey an.  
„Du lässt dir das nicht mehr ausreden, hm?" Olivia schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß auch schon als was wir uns verkleiden." Das Grinsen der Polizistin wurde immer breiter.  
„Als was?" fragte Casey unsicher.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Halloween Party vom Revier?"  
Casey hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. „Bitte nicht, das war so peinlich."  
„Ach Quatsch, wir waren der Brüller des Abends!" Olivia lachte leise. „Warum sollten wir die tollen Kostüme im Schrank verstauben lassen? Es ist perfekt für das Motto: Be someone different, sei jemand anderes."  
Casey erkannte, dass sie aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr herauskam und zeigte sich schließlich einverstanden.

Donnerstag, 18.12 Uhr, Olivias Appartement

Als Olivia ihre Wohnungstür aufschloss, wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrer Waffe und öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich. Es brannte Licht in der Küche und sie hörte, dass jemand mit Tellern oder Töpfen klapperte. Sie schlich zur Küchentür und sah kurz um die Ecke. „Abbie?"  
Die Anwältin fuhr erschrocken herum. Olivia ließ ihre Waffe sinken.  
„Sag mal bist du verrückt einfach in meine Wohnung einzubrechen?" Abbie ging auf die Freundin zu und nahm sie lange in den Arm.  
„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen." Olivia stand sprachlos da. „Gut, dass mich der Hausmeister noch erkannt hat als deine Freundin. Er hat mich freundlicherweise reingelassen. Ich wollte dich überraschen mit einem schönen Abendessen."  
Olivia schüttelt den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich verrückt. Ich glaube ich muss mir Freddy nochmals vorknöpfen. Er kann doch nicht einfach jede Frau hier reinlassen!"  
Sie hielt Abbie ein bisschen von sich weg. „Warum bist du in New York und warum hier bei mir? Kannst du nicht anrufen wie normale Leute?"  
Abbie grinste. „Ich bin nicht normal, Olivia, da solltest du am besten wissen."  
Sie grinste noch mehr, als sie Olivia rot werden sah. „Setz dich an den Tisch, es gibt gleich etwas zu essen, dann erzähle ich dir alles." Olivia zog ihre Jacke aus, legte ihre Waffe und Marke in ein Schubfach neben der Küchentür. Abbie kam inzwischen heraus mit einer Salatschüssel.  
„Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?" fragte sie beim Abstellen. Olivia erstarrte. „Ups, sorry, alte Gewohnheiten…" Abbie lachte. „Nun schau nicht wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Wir hatten doch eine wundervolle Zeit zusammen oder nicht? Ich denke jedenfalls oft und gerne daran zurück."  
Olivia lächelte leicht. „Ja, es war spannend, aufregend und wunderschön mit dir… bis du nach Washington. gingst."  
Sie dachten nun beide an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend, der in einer tränenreichen Verabschiedung endete. Olivias Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Sie schluckte schwer. „Liv, das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Du bist mir immer noch wichtig und dein Glück bedeutet mir alles. Warum sonst rufe ich dich so oft an?" Sie nahmen Platz und aßen mit leichtem Smalltalk.

Nach dem Abendessen räumte Abbie den Tisch ab während Olivia unter die Dusche sprang. Eine Viertelstunde später trafen sie sich auf der Couch wieder. Beide hielten jeweils eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und sie sahen sich schweigend ein paar Sekunden an, während sie tranken. Abbie unterbrach die Stille.  
„Du siehst mitgenommen aus, Liv." Die Ältere vermied Abbies Blick. „Was ist los, Sweetie?"  
Olivia schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns nicht über die Arbeit reden. Das würde wieder vieles aufwirbeln."  
Abbie ließ aber nicht locker. „Du weißt, dass es dir immer besser ging, wenn du mir erzählt hast, was dich beschäftigt."  
Doch Olivia wollte den Abend mit Abbie genießen und sie nahm die Hand der jungen Frau in ihre.  
„Du fehlst mir, Abs. New York ist nicht mehr das gleiche gewesen als du weg gingst."  
Abbie lächelte liebevoll. „Nicht nur New York hat sich verändert. Auch an uns sind die letzten zehn Jahre nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen." Olivia nickte zustimmend. Sie dachte an die letzten Jahre. Die vielen schlimmen Fälle, die vielen Opfer, dann das Auftauchen ihres Halbbruders, die letzten Wechsel der Staatsanwälte. Viele Faktoren, die kaum eine Stabilität in ihrem Leben zuließen.  
„Wie läuft es mit Alex?" Diese Frage traf Olivia aus dem Nichts.  
„Eisprinzessin Alex Cabot?" Olivias Blutdruck stieg rapide an.  
„Na welche Alex denn sonst? Über wen hast du die letzten Jahre am meisten gesprochen? Die ich-wünschte-sie-käme-zurück-Alex. Die meine ich!" Abbie grinste.  
„Wie soll es schon laufen, wenn man keinen Kontakt hat?" Olivias Antwort klang verletzter als sie es eigentlich wollte. Die Bundesanwältin musterte ihre Freundin lange. Olivia stand genervt auf und nahm Abbie die leere Bierflasche aus der Hand. Diese schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Olivia in die Küche verschwand. Sie ging hinterher.  
„Süße, es tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht." Olivia lehnte mit beiden Händen an der Arbeitsfläche und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Abbie ging langsam auf sie zu und nahm sie von hinten in den Arm. Olivia fing an zu weinen und drehte sich zur Jüngeren um.  
„Es tut so weh, Abs." Olivia Tränen zeigten was wirklich in ihr vorging und Abbie fing ihre Freundin in ihren Armen auf.

Donnerstag, 21.56 Uhr, Alexandra Cabots Appartement

In ihrer Wohnung ließ A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot sich auf die Couch fallen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und auch die Tabletten schienen nichts mehr zu helfen. Ihre Augen fielen zu sobald ihr Kopf die Rückenlehne berührte.  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den aktuellen Fall. Sie hatte es bislang vermieden ins 16. Revier zu marschieren um die Detectives dort zu unterstützen. Doch irgendwann wird sie sich dem stellen müssen. Sie seufzte erneut. Olivia arbeitete zwar nicht an diesem Fall, aber trotzdem würde sie ihr dort unweigerlich über den Weg laufen. Sie dachte zurück an die letzte Begegnung mit Detective Olivia Benson.  
Die Ältere war reserviert und Alex spürte, wie verletzt Olivia war. Sie war bereits zwei Jahre aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm entlassen ehe sie wieder bei der Sondereinheit mitarbeiten sollte. In diesen zwei Jahren hatte sie keinerlei Kontakt zu ihren ehemaligen Kollegen im Revier gepflegt.  
Die Ereignisse in ihrem Leben hatten sich einfach überschlagen und Alex versuchte mit aller Kraft ihr altes Leben zurückzuerhalten. Sie stürzte sich in die Arbeit um das Chaos um sich herum zu ordnen. Sie identifiziert sich mit ihrem Beruf und deshalb dachte sie zuerst daran sich wieder in der Staatsanwaltschaft einzubringen ehe sie sich um ihr Privatleben kümmerte.  
Doch Privatleben ist zu viel gesagt. Es bestand quasi nur aus ein bisschen Feierabendsport, in Form von Joggen, und Schlafen. Sie aß im Büro und selten zuhause, sie ging nicht aus, sondern schmetterte alle Verehrer und Anfragen sofort ab. Ihr Privatleben war also sozusagen gar nicht wirklich vorhanden.  
Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Es gab kein Fernsehgerät in ihrer Wohnung, wozu auch, sie kam sowieso nicht dazu fernzusehen. Ihr Blick schweifte durch das stilsicher aber trotzdem spartanisch eingerichtete Wohnzimmer. Es war nicht mehr ihr zuhause von früher. Sie war nicht mehr die Alex von früher und ihr Leben hat sich der neuen Alex angepasst. Viel Arbeit, wenig Vergnügen.  
Olivia hatte ihr zuletzt vorgeworfen nur wegen der Karriere sich wieder bei SUV eingebracht zu haben. Sonst hätte sie sich ja auch eher melden können. Sie konnte Olivias Reaktion verstehen. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, vielleicht würde sie ja wenigstens diese Nacht etwas besser schlafen als sonst. Vielleicht würde sie Olivias verletzten Blick wenigstens heute einmal nicht vor sich sehen wenn sie einschlief.

Freitag, 8:10 Uhr, Olivias Appartement

Es klopfte leise an der Schlafzimmertür. Olivia öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Tür ging auf und ein dunkler Schopf sah herein.  
„Guten Morgen, Liv, darf ich reinkommen?" Olivia setzte sich auf und nickte Abbie zu.  
„Guten Morgen, wie spät ist es denn?"  
Abbie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Zehn nach Acht."  
Olivia erschrak „Mist ich bin zu spät, warum hast du mich so lange schlafen lassen!?"  
Sie sprang aus dem Bett und riss den Kleiderschrank auf. „Beruhige dich und mach langsam. Ich habe Don und Elliot angerufen, dass du etwas später kommst." Abbie reichte der ungläubig schauenden Polizistin eine Tasse Kaffee.  
„Du hast was gemacht?" Olivia schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Hey, sie haben sich wirklich für dich gefreut, dass du mal wieder eine Nacht mit mir verbracht hast!" Abbie grinste und ihre Grübchen sorgten für ein Lächeln auf Olivias Gesicht.  
„Oh mein Gott. Das werden sie mir wieder wochenlang unter die Nase reiben." Olivia zog sich eine Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an. Abbie machte einen Schmollmund.  
„Du hättest es auch schlimmer treffen können als mit dem Gerücht, dass du horizontale Sportgymnastik mit mir durchführst."  
Olivia lachte und stellte sich vor Abbie. „Da hast du recht. Ich werde es genießen, wenn sie mir neidische Blicke wegen dir zuwerfen, okay?"  
Abbie nickte lächelnd und Olivia gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Hast du noch Zeit für ein kleines Frühstück?" Abbie folgte der Polizistin in die Küche.  
Olivia sah sich um und blickte auf den gedeckten Frühstückstisch. „Wow… Abbie, ich… ich befürchte, wenn du wieder abreist, dann passe ich in keine Hose mehr." Sie grinste und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
„Wenn du willst, können wir heute Abend gerne ein kleines Workout machen." Abbie lächelte, als sie Olivia ein paar Rühreier auf den Teller schob. Diese verdrehte ihre Augen.  
„Du bist unmöglich, Abigail."

„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen! Du weißt was sonst passiert!"

„Drohst du mir, Abig…"

Abbie packte Olivia von hinten und hielt sie im Schwitzkasten. Olivia lachte und versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch Abbie hatte ihn gut angesetzt und egal was die Polizistin versuchte, Abbie konterte jeden Befreiungsschlag. Nach einigen Minuten kicherte Olivia und gab auf.  
„Okay okay, ich hab verstanden. Ich gebe auf. Gnade, Abbie, Gnade!"  
Beide fingen zeitgleich an aus vollem Hals zu lachen, als Abbie ihren Griff löste.  
„Du hast deine Technik verbessert, Abs. Sehr gut! Ich bin stolz auf dich."  
Die Jüngere wischte sich gerade Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
„Boah, ich habe das so sehr vermisst. Es tut so gut, dich Lachen zu sehen, Liv."  
Langsam verstummten die letzten Kicherer und sie sahen sich lächelnd an. Olivia griff nach Abbies Hand und drückte sie. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist."

Freitag, 8:50 Uhr, 16. Revier

„Was heißt, sie ist noch nicht da?" Casey stand vor Olivias leerem Schreibtisch und blickte Elliot verständnislos an. „Ist sie krank?" ungeduldig verschränkte sie die Arme.  
Elliot grinste. „So kann man das auch nennen."  
John lief vorbei. „Liebeskrank trifft es eher." Die Anwältin sah ihm fragend hinterher.  
„Und immer ist es die gleiche Person." ergänzte Elliot.  
„Kann mich hier vielleicht mal jemand aufklären?"  
Olivia trat ein und hing ihre Jacke über den Stuhl. „Hier gibt es nur eine Sache aufzuklären, nämlich dass meine Kollegen hier, ohne Ausnahme, die größten Klatschweiber in ganz New York sind." Sie blickte ihre Kollegen dabei finster an.  
„Hallo Casey, was führt dich zu mir?"  
Die Angesprochene hatte irgendwie den Faden verloren. „Ähm… ich … ich weiß gar nicht… Liv, können wir kurz unter vier Augen reden!?" Olivia deutete in Richtung Flur.  
Casey ging voraus und direkt in einen Besprechungsraum. Als Olivia die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Casey zu ihr um. „Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"  
Die Ältere ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Was meinst du?"  
„Na vielleicht mal die Andeutungen deiner Kollegen eben?"  
Olivia seufzte. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Sie haben eine schmutzige Phantasie, die immer dann mit ihnen durchgeht, wenn Abbie in der Stadt ist."  
Caseys Kinn fiel nach unten. „Abbie Carmichael? Frühere Staatsanwältin unter Jack McCoy? Jetzt Bundesstaatsanwältin-Abigail-Carmichael?"  
Olivia nickte. „Was hat sie mit dem 16. Revier zu tun?"  
Olivia deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Setz dich, dann erzähle ich dir alles. Abbie und ich haben in meinen Anfangszeiten zusammen ein paar Fälle bearbeitet. Und irgendwann haben wir uns ineinander verliebt. Das ging dann eine längere Zeit, bis sie nach Washington gezogen ist."  
Casey hörte aufmerksam zu. Sie wusste, dass Olivia auf Frauen stand, aber dass sie tatsächlich eine Schwäche für Staatsanwältinnen hatte war bislang nur ein Gerücht.  
„Sie ist zurzeit in der Stadt und immer wenn sie hier ist, übernachtet sie bei mir. Im Wohnzimmer, wohlgemerkt."  
Olivia sah Casey an. „Hey, du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen, Liv. Du kannst dich treffen mit wem und wann du willst. Ich konnte nur mit den ganzen Anspielungen deiner Kollegen nichts anfangen." Die Anwältin stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt zum Gericht. Tut mir leid, wenn ich eben so ungeduldig war. Sehen wir uns heute trotzdem zum Mittagessen?"  
Olivia stand mit ihr auf und nickte. „Natürlich. Ach und Casey?"  
Die Anwältin wollte gerade die Tür öffnen aber hielt inne. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück heute. Denk dran, du bist eine tolle Staatsanwältin." Olivia nahm die Jüngere liebevoll in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. „Du schaffst das schon. Denk einfach daran, was dieser Bastard alles gemacht und welches Leid er über die Familien gebracht hat."  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und Casey grinste. „Langan kann sich warm anziehen heute. Ich werde seine Zeugen auseinandernehmen, dass er nicht mehr weiß welches Jahr wir haben." Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür und trat auf den Flur. „Ich rufe dich an, wenn alles vorbei ist. Bye, Liv." Die Polizistin winkte kurz zum Abschied.

Freitag, 10:23 Uhr, 16. Revier

Alex trat aus dem Aufzug. Im Flur blieb sie ein paar Sekunden stehen und atmete tief durch. „Bleib einfach ruhig und sachlich." flüsterte sie sich selbst zu. Sie streckte ihren Oberkörper noch etwas senkrechter und ging nun forschen Schrittes los in das Büro der Sondereinheit. Sie ging direkt zu Detevtive Odafin Tutuola.  
„Guten Morgen, Detective."  
Der Angesprochene erhob sich. „Guten Morgen, Counselor."  
Alex sah sich kurz um, doch von Elliot und Olivia fehlte jede Spur. Ihr Herz beruhigte sich langsam. „Sie halten ganz alleine die Stellung?"  
„Cragen hat Munch zu einem Fall abkommandiert. Deshalb habe ich also eine himmlische Ruhe und kann meinen Papierkram machen." Die Anwältin lachte und setzte ihre Aktentasche ab.  
„Ich habe hier ein paar Unterlagen für Sie bezüglich des Jarrings-Falls." Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und zog zwei Durchsuchungsbefehle heraus. „Brauchen Sie sonst noch Unterstützung oder gibt es Neuigkeiten anderer Art?"  
Fin schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir durchsuchen erst mal das Büro und die Wohnung des Verdächtigen. Ich melde mich dann sobald wir was gefunden haben."  
Alex nickte. „In Ordnung." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Fin sie nochmals ansprach:  
„Counselor?... ähmm… Alex?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen sehr blass und müde aus."  
Alex war überwältigt von der Fürsorge des Detectives. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, die sich gerade ihren Weg bahnen wollten. Sie schluckte schwer.  
„Es ist…. es ist alles in Ordnung, Fin." Er legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Sie sollten doch als Staatsanwältin wissen, dass man keinen Detective anlügen darf."  
Sie lachte kurz auf. „Sie haben Recht. Es geht mir körperlich gut, aber der Rest hat noch zu kämpfen um die letzten Jahre zu verarbeiten. Das … das ist aber etwas, was ich alleine schaffen muss. Da kann mir leider niemand helfen. Aber ich weiß Ihre Fürsorge wirklich zu schätzen." Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen, ehe jemand anderes als Fin sie sehen konnte.  
„Ich würde Sie ja gerne in den Arm nehmen, Counselor, aber dann habe ich Angst, dass mich die anderen männlichen Kollegen als Nebenbuhler aus dem Weg räumen werden." Er grinste sie an.  
„Das wäre sehr schade um Sie, Fin. Ich möchte Sie ungern als Kollegen verlieren." Alex grinste zurück.  
„Warum kommen Sie heute Abend nicht mit ins O-Phillys? Es ist mal wieder Zeit, gemeinsam ein gepflegtes Bier zu trinken und mal die Arbeit zu vergessen."  
Alex zögerte kurz aber schüttelte dann doch den Kopf. „Nein, besser nicht. Ich glaube Olivia wäre es nicht recht." Fin runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist etwas kompliziert, aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich mich erst mal von ihr fernhalte, wenigstens privat. Unser letztes Gespräch war … wie soll ich sagen… es … es ist einfach nicht gut gelaufen."  
Fin hatte die unterkühlte Stimmung zwischen den ehemals befreundeten Kolleginnen sehr wohl wahrgenommen. Doch es war nicht seine Art sich einzumischen. Es war Olivias und Alex' Problem. „Schon ok, wenn ich helfen kann, sagen Sie mir bescheid. Egal was sie Ihnen zuletzt gesagt hat. Ich weiß nur, dass Olivia sehr viel von Ihnen hält."  
Alex schluckte erneut. „Danke, Fin, für alles." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und verließ eilig das Büro.

Freitag, 11:06 Uhr, Im Dienstwagen Benson / Stabler, irgendwo in NY

Olivias Handy klingelte. Sie sah Abbies Namen aufblinken. Während Elliot zurück zum Revier fuhr nahm sie ab.  
„Hi Abs, was gibt es?" Elliot blickte kurz zu ihr und grinste. Olivia gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
„Am Samstag? Sorry, da habe ich schon eine Verabredung mit Casey." Elliot blickte erneut fragend zu ihr.  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht verschieben. Auch dir zuliebe nicht. Wir haben Karten für…" sie blickte kurz zu Elliot, dessen Ohren auf Empfang standen. „…für eine Sportveranstaltung." Olivia hasste es, zu lügen, aber es ist besser, wenn Elliot nicht alles wusste.  
„Abbie, sorry, ich muss Schluss machen, wir fahren gleich in die Tiefgarage." Sie lauschte und nickte dann. „Okay, ich melde mich nachher nochmal. Bye."  
Als sie aufgelegt hat spürte sie Elliots Blick auf sich.  
„Was ist?" fragte sie.  
„Du und Casey? Wirklich? Ich dachte immer…"  
Olivia unterbrach ihren Partner. „Lass es gut sein, El', es geht dich nichts an, mit wem ich mich privat treffe." Ihre Antwort war harscher als geplant.  
„Schon gut, erschieß mich nicht gleich, nur weil ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht."  
Olivia seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte einfach nicht darüber reden. Du weißt, ich rede nicht gerne über mein Privatleben."  
Elliot bog in die Einfahrt der Tiefgarage ein. „Hey, es geht mich vielleicht nichts an, mit wem du ausgehst. Aber früher hättest du es mir erzählt."  
Olivia sah aus dem Fenster um seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
„Willst du mich überhaupt noch als Partner haben, Liv?" Elliot parkte ein und stellte den Motor ab. Keiner von Beiden stieg aus. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander.  
„Okay, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort." wütend schnallte sich Elliot ab und wollte aussteigen. Olivia hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„Warte, El', bitte, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich weiß, dass du immer für mich da warst, aber zurzeit mache ich vieles mit mir selbst aus. Ich kann es dir nicht besser erklären, aber…" Sie schluckte und Elliot sah, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. „…aber du bist und bleibst mein Partner. Und Freund. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit um die letzten Monate zu verarbeiten, okay?" Elliott legte seinen Arm um Olivia und drückte sie an sich. „Alles in Ordnung, ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst. Vergiss das bitte nicht."

Samstag, 19:34 Uhr, Olivia Bensons Wohnzimmer

Casey stand vor dem Spiegel. Sie trug ein rosafarbenes T-Shirt und einen weißen Anzug darüber. Ihre Füße steckten in ebenfalls weißen Slippern  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich dies nochmals mit dir mache. Don Johnson würde mich verklagen, wenn er mich so sehen könnte."  
Sie zupfte an der blonden Perücke ihres Kostümes. Olivia trat aus dem Bad und grinste. Ihr Gesicht war mit Make-Up noch dunkler geschminkt und eine kurze Afro-Perücke saß auf ihrem Kopf. Sie trug einen blauen Anzug mit schwarzem Hemd und blaue Herrenslipper. Sie stellten sich nebeneinander. Im Spiegel sahen sie zwei absolut fremde Personen. Olivia war begeistert.  
„Ich finde wir sehen blendend aus! Niemand wird uns so erkennen."  
Casey grinste. „Bei unseren Kollegen hat es zumindest damals geklappt. Sie haben uns erst erkannt, als wir mit unseren normalen Stimmen gesprochen haben."  
Olivia reichte Casey noch eine Spielzeug-Pistole.  
„Oh nein, Liv, muss das wirklich sein?"  
Die Ältere nickte und grinste. „Es gibt keinen Weg dran vorbei." Die Anwältin steckte sich die Pistole in das Holster, welches unter dem Jackett verborgen war. Olivia tat es ihr mit einer zweiten gleich.  
„Dann kann es ja losgehen!" Sie legte ihren Arm um Caseys Schulter und schob sie sanft zur Tür. Auf der Straße angekommen winkte Olivia nach einem Taxi. Als sie einstiegen grinste der Fahrer.  
„Crockett und Tubbs?" fragte er. Beide Frauen nickten. „Aber bis Florida fahre ich euch nicht." Er lachte und sah sie durch den Rückspiegel an.  
„Das ist gar nicht notwendig." Olivia nannte ihm die Adresse und er fuhr los. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und mussten immer noch grinsen.  
„Du siehst aus, als wärst du zu lange im Solarium gewesen. Du hast sogar deine Arme geschminkt?!" konnte sich Casey nicht verkneifen zu bemerken.  
Olivia lachte. „Hey ich will so identisch wie möglich sein."  
Casey schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du bist unglaublich, Liv."  
Am Club angekommen stiegen sie aus und wurden schon von Leuten, die vor dem Club standen lächelnd begrüßt. „Sonny und Rico, cooles Outfit!" Beim Türsteher zeigten sie ihre Eintrittskarten vor. Als sie in den Club traten kam ihnen schon der wummernde Bass entgegen. Sie waren früher da als geplant und so hatten sie noch gute Chancen einen Sitzplatz in der oberen Galerie zu ergattern. Olivia und Casey bestellten sich was zu trinken und sahen hinunter auf die Tanzfläche.  
„Was für tolle Kostüme, sieh nur dort," Casey zeigte auf eine Marilyn Monroe, „.. wie das Original!"  
Sie blickten auf ein Meer von bunten Farben, viele Pärchen waren im gleichen Motto verkleidet, so sah man Bonny und Clyde, Stan Laurel und Oliver Hardy, Siegfried und Roy, Cesar und Cleopatra, Romeo und Juliet.  
Olivia grinste. „Da hatten wohl mehr die Idee des Partner-Looks." Als die Getränke kamen stießen sie an „Auf einen schönen Abend und viel Ablenkung für uns beide." toastete Casey Olivia zu.

Samstag, 20.20 Uhr, Alex' Appartement

„Nun komm schon raus, Alex, wir kommen sonst zu spät!" Abbie klopfte erneut an die Tür von Alex' Badezimmer. Langsam ging die Tür auf.  
„Oh mein Gott. Alex…" Die Blondine war gekleidet in einem schwarzen kurzen Kleid mit rotem Mieder, hatte eine Augenmaske und Hut auf, ebenfalls in Schwarz. Ein schwarzer Umhang aus Tüll lag über ihren Schultern. An der Hüfte hing an einem roten Gürtel ein Degen aus Plastik Ein silbernes Z hing an einer Kette um ihren Hals, ihre blonden langen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten. Dieser hing über die rechte Schulter nach vorne. Ihre Beine steckten bis zu den Knien in hochhakigen Stiefeln.  
„Ist das wirklich dein Ernst, Abbie? Ich soll als weiblicher Zorro gehen?" Abbie nickte und grinste.  
„Alex, du siehst wirklich hammermäßig aus. Ich wette jede Frau dreht sich heute nach dir um."  
Alex besah sich Abbies Kostüm. „Ich glaube gegen dich komme ich aber nicht an."  
Abbie hatte die Haare hochgesteckt, eine Feder schien der Frisur an der Seite nach oben zu entspringen. Sie war in einem hellen Türkis ebenso wie das enge Burlesque Kleid, das Abbies Figur noch schlanker wirken ließ. Der Rock des Kleides hörte vorne in der Mitte des Oberschenkels auf und gab den Blick frei auf schwarz-türkise Strapshalter an denen lange Netzstrümpfe festgemacht waren. Das Kleid war hinten jedoch bodenlang und am Rand mit weißen Spitzen verziert. Die endlosen Beine standen in geschnürten schwarzen Stiefeletten.  
„Du wirst heute bestimmt noch eine Frau sehr glücklich machen, Abs." Alex lächelte und nahm Abbies Hand in ihre. „Nun lass uns endlich losfahren, sonst denkt Serena wir haben sie vergessen."  
Sie verließen die Wohnung und stiegen in die schwarze Limousine, welche vor dem Haus bereits wartete. Der Fahrer ließ sich nichts anmerken sondern öffnete mit einer Verbeugung die hintere Tür des Wagens.  
„Wow, Abbie, du legst dich ja wirklich ins Zeug." Alex stieg ein und rutschte zur Seite durch, damit Abbie ebenfalls einsteigen konnte.  
„Nur das Beste für meine Lieblingsanwältinnen." grinste die Brünette und gab dem Fahrer die Adresse von Serenas Wohnung. Dort angekommen kam diese bereits aus der Tür getreten als der Wagen anhielt.  
„Heilige Scheiße… das ist heiß!" murmelte Abbie. Alex folgte ihrem Blick und fing an zu grinsen. Serena hatte ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, sie trug ein rot-schwarzes enges schulterfreies Miederkleid und rote Lack-Pumps. Auf ihrem Kopf war ein Haarreif mit zwei roten Teufelshörnern. In der Hand trug sie, neben einer roten kleinen Handtasche einen kleinen Dreizack. Sie trug keine Strümpfe oder Strumpfhose, doch ihre Haut glitzerte überall wo sie nicht von Kleidung verdeckt war. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde stieg Abbie aus, um die Blonde zu begrüßen.  
Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf Serenas Wange und flüsterte „Du erfüllst mir gerade eine Phantasie, Ser'."  
Die Blonde verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Abbie. Hi, Alex, wow, ihr habt ja wirklich tolle Kostüme."  
Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in den Wagen und setzte sich Abbie gegenüber. Die Fahrt verbrachten sie damit mit dem Sekt aus der Minibar auf den begonnenen Abend anzustoßen.

Samstag, 21.50 Uhr, in einem Club in Manhattan

Olivia und Casey setzten sich erschöpft an ihren Tisch.  
„Wow, die Musik ist wirklich super. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so getanzt!" Olivia nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Bier. Sie hatten beide mittlerweile die Ärmel ihrer Jacketts hochgekrempelt und Casey tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch leicht über die Stirn.  
„Ja, wie kommt es, dass wir heute das erste Mal in diesem Club sind, Detective?" fragte Casey.  
Olivia zuckte mit den Achseln und ihr Blick schweifte wieder über die tanzende Menge. Plötzlich blieb sie an einem Kostüm hängen. Casey bemerkte zuerst Olivias offenen Mund und dann ihren starren Blick. Als sie versuchte zu erkennen was Olivia so sprachlos machte erkannte sie von einer Traube umstehend drei große schlanke Frauen.  
„Oh f…, sind das… nein, das kann nicht sein." Casey schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Nun war das Trio etwas näher und mittig auf der Tanzfläche.  
„Da brat mir einer einen Storch. Abbie schießt mal wieder den Vogel ab. Gleich an jedem Arm eine Blondine." murmelte Olivia.  
„Eifersüchtig, Detective?" grinste Casey über den Tisch.  
Olivia antwortete ihrer Meinung zu schnell mit „Quatsch!" Olivias Blick haftete an der blonden Frau zu Abbies linker Seite. Sie trug einen schwarzen Hut und eine Maske, die ihr Gesicht verbarg.  
„Kennst du die Zorro-Lady?" fragte sie die Anwältin. Casey sah genauer hin, aber auch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keine Ahnung. Die Teufelin ist jedenfalls Serena." dachte Casey laut.  
„Jedenfalls läuft es ganz nach Abbies Plan." Olivia grinste und Casey sah fragend zu ihr. „Nun, sie hat die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Clubs und genießt es sichtlich. Sie liebt es, wenn sich die Leute nach ihr umdrehen."  
Casey versuchte in Olivias Gesicht zu lesen, was in ihr vorging. „Ist es okay für dich, dass sie auch hier ist? Du wirkst so verkrampft, seit du sie entdeckt hast."  
Olivia nickte. „Es ist natürlich okay. Nur ich habe sie gestern angelogen. Sie wollte mich wohl auch zu dieser Party einladen, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich mit dir verabredet bin. Dass wir Karten für eine Sportveranstaltung haben."  
Casey grinste. „Warum hast du gelogen?"  
Olivia wich ihrem Blick aus. „Elliot war mit im Wagen, ich wollte nicht, dass wieder irgendwelcher Tratsch durchs Revier getragen wird."  
Casey nickte zustimmend. „Hey, warum holen wir uns die drei nicht hier mit an den Tisch?"  
Olivia erschrak „Nein, Cas', bitte nicht. Du weißt nicht, wie Abbie feiert, wenn sie feiert oder?"  
„Ist sie so schlimm?" Olivia sah auf die Brünette im türkisenen Burlesque Kleid.  
„Schlimm ist nicht das richtige Wort. Aber als Texanerin meint sie immer jeden Yankee unter den Tisch trinken zu müssen." Casey lachte.  
„Bitte entschuldige mich, ich geh mal für kleine Tubbs." Casey grinste immer noch, als sie der Polizistin hinterher sah.

„Und bereust du es schon?" Abbie kam mit drei Flaschen Bier und drei Shots an einen Stehtisch, wo sich gerade Alex vom Tanzen erholte.  
„Unsinn, so viel Spaß hatte ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr!"  
Abbie wurde zum wiederholten Male zum Tanzen aufgefordert. „Sorry, im Moment möchte ich mit meiner Herzdame nur etwas trinken." Traurig zog ein junges Cowgirl von dannen.  
„Abbie, du bist wirklich hart. Sie hat bestimmt ihren ganzen Mut zusammengenommen um dich zu fragen und du erteilst ihr so eine Abfuhr." Alex nahm einen Schluck vom Bier.  
Abbie zuckt die Achseln. „Und ich kann nicht mit allen tanzen, die mich fragen, das musst du doch einsehen."  
Serena tanzte gerade mit einer Amazone. „Serena schafft es doch auch." bemerkte Alex trocken.  
„Nicht mehr lange. Entschuldige mich kurz." Abbie ging forschen Schrittes auf die Tanzfläche und tippte der Amazone auf die Schulter. Diese hatte offensichtlich keine Lust auf den restlichen Tanz mit der blonden Anwältin zu verzichten, doch Abbie flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, und sie verabschiedete sich eilig von der Teufelin. Grinsend hakte sich Abbie bei der ungläubig schauenden Serena ein und gemeinsam kamen sie zu Alex.  
„Abbie! Was sollte das eben?" Serena stellte sie umgehend zur Rede.  
„Hey, ich habe nur an deine Gesundheit gedacht. Du musst endlich etwas trinken, außerdem ist das nicht die richtige Frau für dich gewesen." Abbie reichte Serena eine Flasche Bier und stieß mit ihren Begleiterinnen an. Alex spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag,  
„Ich bin kurz meine Nase pudern, entschuldigt mich." Abbie und Serena sahen Alex hinterher, bis sie außer Hörweite war. Dann sahen sie sich wieder an.  
„Gibt es hier überhaupt die richtige Frau für mich, deiner Meinung nach?" fragte die Blonde scharf.  
Abbie sah, dass die blauen Augen gefährlich funkelten. Sie setzte ihr strahlendes Lächeln auf. Serena spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Diese Grübchen in Abbies Gesicht würden ihr irgendwann noch zum Verhängnis werden.  
„Ich wüsste schon eine Frau, die würde alles für einen langsamen Tanz mit dir geben." Abbie reichte der Blonden einen Shot und stieß mit ihr an. „Und wenn du einmal mit dieser Frau langsam getanzt hast, wirst du keine andere mehr brauchen."

Als Alex aus den Toiletten zurück in den Club trat sah sie sich neugierig um. Sie nahm zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend die ganze Vielfältigkeit der Kostüme wahr. Eine Bauchtänzerin kam auf sie zu geschwebt. Sie tanzte aufreizend vor Alex und forderte sie damit auf. Doch Alex winkte lächelnd ab und schob sich Richtung Bar.  
Dort wurde sie zu diversen Getränken eingeladen aber auch hier lehnte sie dankend ab. Sie bestellte sich einen Gin Tonic. Als sie wieder zum Tisch zu Abbie und Serena wollte stieß sie mit jemand zusammen.  
„Oh shit, entschuldigen Sie, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen." Alex jonglierte mit ihrem Getränk und konnte gerade noch schlimmeres verhindern. „Schon ok, es ist ja auch ziemlich eng hier." Sie lächelte die Unbekannte vor sich an. Diese erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen und wirkte plötzlich nervös. Alex sah in die dunkelbrauen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Sie kamen ihr so vertraut und warm vor. Sie verlor sich für eine Sekunde darin.  
„Tolles Kostüm übrigens. Sie sind auf jeden Fall eines der Highlights hier in diesem Club." Alex lächelte und spürte, wie sie errötete. Sie besah sich nun das Kostüm der Frau genauer. Ein blauer Anzug, schwarzes Hemd, blaue Schuhe. Auf dem Kopf hatte sie offensichtlich eine Perücke und ihr Gesicht war dunkler geschminkt, als es sonst war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was das darstellen sollte.  
„Vielen Dank, ich wünschte nur, ich würde erkennen wen Sie darstellen."  
Die Unbekannte lächelte. „Nun mein Kostüm ist nur ein Teil eines berühmten Paares. Meine andere Hälfte sitzt gerade da oben." Alex folgte dem Fingerzeig auf die Galerie über ihnen. Von dort winkte ihnen eine weitere Person im Anzug entgegen. Alex runzelte die Stirn und versuchte die beiden Personen im Zusammenhang zu bringen.  
Dann lächelte sie „Miami Vice?!"  
Die andere Frau nickte. „Gestatten? Tubbs mein Name." Sie reichten sich die Hand.  
„Angenehm. Zorro oder wie meine Freunde sagen ‚Die, deren Zunge so tödlich ist wie ihr Degen.'" Die beiden Frauen lachten und sie sahen sich danach erneut für eine Sekunde tief in die Augen.

Casey saß oben und beobachtete Olivia, die offensichtlich ihren Charme spielen ließ um die attraktive Zorro-Lady zu bezirzen. Sie sahen zu ihr nach oben und mehr aus Reflex als wirklich bewusst winkte sie ihnen zu, als Olivia auf sie zeigte. Sie fing an zu grinsen. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Dame bekannt vor. Wie sie lief und sich auch sonst bewegte erinnerten sie an jemanden, aber sie kam nicht darauf, an wen.  
„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?" Casey wurde von der Kellnerin aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
„Wie bitte?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
Die Rothaarige lächelte. „Ich fragte, ob ich Ihnen noch einen Wunsch erfüllen kann." Casey ertappte sich, wie sie die junge Frau von oben bis unten musterte. Sie trug ein sehr tief ausgeschnittenes Cheerleader-Kostüm und ihre Augen blieben wohl eine Sekunde zu lange am Ausschnitt hängen. Die Kellnerin grinste noch etwas mehr.  
„Die Kostüme sind eine Phantasie unserer Chefin. Sie steht auf Sport und vor allem auf Cheerleader."  
Wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete Casey: „Ich auch!" Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau wurde noch breiter. Casey spürte wie sie rot wurde.  
„Ähm, ich meinte … ähm… ich stehe auch auf Sport…" Sie benahm sich wie ein unreifer Teenager. „Sorry, aber… ich bin sonst nicht so…." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „… so peinlich…"  
Die Kellnerin lächelte und legte ihre Hand kurz auf Caseys Schulter. „Ich stehe auch auf Sport."  
Als Casey hochsah zwinkerte sie ihr zu und ging zum nächsten Tisch. Nun fand die Anwältin ihr Lächeln wieder und ihr Blick folgte der Rothaarigen als diese ihre Runden drehte um die Gäste zu bedienen. Sie nahm sich vor heute mehr zu trinken und vor allem zu bestellen als sonst.

„Haben Sie Lust zu tanzen?" Olivias Herz pochte. Sie hatte Alex trotz Maske erkannt, als sie ihr in die Augen sah. Nun flirtete sie bereits eine ganze Weile ungeniert mit ihr. Sie fasste nun ihren ganzen Mut zusammen um diese Frage zu stellen. Die Blonde leerte ihr Glas Gin Tonic und stellte es auf den Tresen, an dem sie die letzten Minuten gelehnt hatten.  
„Sehr gerne." Alex reichte Olivia ihre Hand und gemeinsam reihten sie sich auf der vollen Tanzfläche ein. Die Musik vibrierte. Olivia spürte, wie ihr warm wurde. Lag es an der Hitze oder an Alex? Diese bewegte ihre Hüften im Takt des schnellen Liedes und immer wieder suchte sie den Körperkontakt mit Olivia. Mal berührten sich ihre Arme, mal ihre Hände, dann wieder ihre Hüften. Sie ergänzten sich in ihren Bewegungen. Olivia stellte sich hinter Alex und legte leicht ihre Hände auf die schmale Taille.  
Sambarhythmen erfüllten nun den Club. Olivia führte Alex durch eine leichte Schrittfolge, ohne die Blonde loszulassen. Diese spürte die Wärme des Körpers hinter sich. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich von den Händen an ihrer Taille leiten. Sie spürte den schlanken Körper an ihrem Rücken und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Olivias Hände wanderten nun langsam nach vorne und legten sich auf Alex Bauch. Diese spürte die Wärme dieser Hände selbst durch das Mieder hindurch. Ihre Beine gaben leicht nach.  
Eine dunkle Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich hab dich."  
Alex spürte die starken Arme, die sie festhielten. Ihre Haare im Nacken stellten sich auf und eine Gänsehaut erschien am ganzen Körper. Olivia bemerkte dies lächelnd. Ihr Herz pochte und sie fragte sich, ob ihre Tanzpartnerin dies ebenfalls spüren würde. Alex legte ihre Hände auf Olivias. Sie bewegten sich eng miteinander zum schnellen Rhythmus. Sie verloren sich in der Faszination des Miteinanders und vergaßen alles um sich herum.  
Nach ein paar Minuten wurde die Musik langsamer und Alex löste sich von Olivia. Sie drehte sich um und sah in die dunklen Augen. Ihre Hände legten sich um den Nacken der Polizistin. Olivias Hände legten sich wieder auf Alex' Hüften. Sie zog die Blonde näher zu sich. Ihre Körper berührten sich nun von vorne. Olivia unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen und schloss kurz die Augen um sich wieder zu fangen. Alex Fingerspitzen spielten mit Olivias Nacken.  
Olivia streichelte Alex' Seiten langsam auf und ab als sie sich zur Musik wiegten. Alex spürte wie Olivias Bein sich ganz sanft zwischen ihre Beine schob. Erneut wurden ihre Knie weich und Olivia musste sie auffangen.  
„Wackelige Beinen, Counselor?" Olivia bemerkte ihren Fehler als sie in Alex entsetzte Augen blickte.  
„Woher…wer…" Alex stieß sich von Olivia weg. Ihre Augen musterten nun das geschminkte Gesicht vor ihr. Langsam dämmerte ihr, wer wirklich vor ihr stand. Wütend drehte sie sich um und verließ die Tanzfläche Richtung Ausgang.

Abbie und Serena waren fasziniert von der Tanzszene, die die sonst als ‚Eisprinzessin' bezeichnete Staatsanwältin mit der unbekannten Frau hinlegte.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie sich so gehen lässt." Serena schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist als würden wir gerade Dr. Jekyll und Mrs. Hyde beobachten."  
Abbie grinste. „Also ich finde es heiß. Die zwei tanzen perfekt zusammen, als würden sie sich schon ein Leben lang kennen."  
Ihre Hand legte sich sanft um Serenas Hüfte. „Wollen wir uns ihnen anschließen?"  
Die Blonde lächelte. „Nur, wenn ich führen darf!"  
Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Abbies Hand von ihrer Hüfte und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Während sie sich dem Sambarhythmus anpassten gingen ihre Augen immer wieder zur befreundeten Anwältin und ihrer Eroberung.  
„Es sieht aus als hätte sie den Spaß ihres Lebens." bemerkte Serena.  
„Ich auch." antwortete Abbie schlagfertig. Sie bewegte sich lasziv um Serena herum und strich dabei mit der Hand über den Rücken und den Bauch der Blondine. Der Beat wurde langsam und Abbie lächelte betörend. Serenas Blick wurde weich und sie schmiegte sich an Abbies Körper. Diese legte die Arme um die schlanke Taille. Serena blickte in die dunklen Augen, es war, als würde ein kleines Feuer darin lodern.  
„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist?" flüsterte die Ältere ihr ins Ohr.  
Serena wurde rot. „Schon ein Dutzend Mal. Wenn du es noch einmal sagst, dann glaube ich fast, was du sagst."  
Ehe Abbie etwas sagen konnte, schoss Alex an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie zu bemerken.  
„Was…" Abbie sah zu Alex' Tanzpartnerin, diese versuchte der Blonden durch das Gedränge zu folgen. Geistesgegenwärtig fasst sie die Unbekannte am Oberarm.  
„Was hast du getan, du Miststück?" Abbies Augen blitzten gefährlich. Serena erschrak und ließ sie los.  
„Lass mich los, Abbie! Ich muss zu ihr." Olivia blickte nun in zwei fassungslose Gesichter.  
„Liv?" fragte Serena unsicher. Sie zog die Perücke herunter und gab sich zu erkennen.  
„Bitte Abs, lass mich los, ich muss mit ihr reden!"  
„Sag mir erst was eben passiert ist." Olivia wurde unsicher, sie hatte Alex schon in der Menge aus den Augen verloren.  
„Sie wusste nicht, dass ich es bin, aber ich habe sie im Gegenzug erkannt. An ihren Augen. Beim Tanzen habe ich sie versehentlich mit ‚Counselor' angesprochen. Da ist sie plötzlich davongelaufen."  
Abbie sah kurz zu Serena. Diese nickte und ging Alex nach.  
„Du kommst mit mir." Abbie zog die verdutzte Polizistin von der Tanzfläche in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke. „Ich glaube du schuldest mir eine Erklärung, Olivia."

Vor dem Club suchte Serena den Gehweg nach Alex ab. Ein paar Gebäude entfernt lehnte die Freundin an der Hauswand und atmete tief durch.  
„Alex, ist alles in Ordnung?" Serena legte ihre Hand auf Alex' Schulter.  
„Ich… ich bin so…. so wütend. Ich fühle mich so gedemütigt!"  
Serena sah sie etwas ungläubig an. „Was ist denn da drin passiert?"  
Alex atmete schwer und versuchte ihre Panikattacke zu unterdrücken.  
„LIV! Das ist passiert. Sie hat mich angesprochen, mich wohl erkannt und angefangen mit mir zu flirten, als wäre nichts gewesen!" Serena wartete bis Alex weiterredete.  
„dann… dann tanzt sie und sieht mir dabei in die Augen. Plötzlich nennt sie mich Counselor!"  
Die aufgebrachte Anwältin stützte sich mit den Händen auf ihre Knie. „Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit verarscht!" Serena streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das mit böser Absicht getan hat. Vielleicht hatte sie nur Angst vor deiner Reaktion, wenn sie dir sagt, wer sie ist."  
Alex stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Sie nahm den Hut und die Maske ab. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich.  
„Es ist natürlich viel besser mich in dem Glauben zu lassen mit einer Unbekannten zu tanzen."  
Serena schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt."  
„Erst betrachtet sie mich wie die Reinkarnation des Bösen und wirft mir vor, nur wegen der Karriere wieder bei SVU angefangen zu haben. Dann beantwortet sie keinen meiner privaten Anrufe um die Sache zu klären und jetzt auf einmal das? Ich komme mir vor wie bei versteckte Kamera!" Alex fing an auf und ab zu gehen.  
Serena beobachtete sie dabei und gab ihr noch etwas Zeit zum Abkühlen.  
„Ich weiß ja, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe…" Serenas Blick wurde fragend. „… aber das gibt ihr noch lange kein Recht so mit mir umzugehen." Alex' Schritte wurden langsamer.  
„Es tut mir leid, Serena. Ich habe euch den Abend kaputt gemacht. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich nachhause fahre." Sie stellte sich an den Straßenrand und winkte nach einem Taxi.  
„Nicht Alex, bleib doch noch. Vielleicht können wir es gemeinsam mit Olivia klären was zwischen euch steht." Serena hielt die Freundin am Arm fest.  
Doch Alex schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Da gibt es nichts zu klären. Es ist wie es ist. Sag Abbie, dass es mir leid tut." Ein Taxi hielt an und Alex stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort ein.

„Eine sportliche Veranstaltung mit Casey habe ich mir aber anders vorgestellt, Detective."  
Abbie war weniger wütend wegen Olivias Notlüge als darüber, dass sie sich nicht zu erkennen gab, als sie Abbie, Alex und Serena offensichtlich bemerkt hatte.  
„Und warum hast du Alex dann überhaupt angesprochen, wo du ihr doch so erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen bist die letzten Wochen und Monate."  
Olivias Blick ging nach unten. „Wir stießen aneinander und es war wie ein Wink des Schicksals. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir uns auf diese Weise wieder etwas annähern. Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht in diesem Moment. Als ich in ihre Augen sah, habe ich sie erkannt und meine Gefühle sind mit mir durchgegangen."  
Abbie sah Olivia aufmerksam in die Augen. „Und was sind deine Gefühle?"  
Olivia spürte wie ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel lief.  
„Sie hat mir so gefehlt. Als wir geredet haben war es fast wie früher und das Tanzen… das war unbeschreiblich."  
Abbie nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. „Du liebst sie immer noch."  
Olivia nickte in Abbies Halsbeuge. „Komm Süße, lass uns zu ihr gehen, wir klären das jetzt ein für alle Mal!"  
Abbie nahm Olivia an die Hand. Am Ausgang sahen sie Serena am Straßenrand stehen und einem Taxi nachschauen.  
„Ser', wo ist Alex?" Abbie suchte vergeblich nach der Blonden.  
„Sie wollte nachhause, sie war sehr wütend auf dich, Liv. Warum hast du ihr nicht gesagt, wer du bist?"  
Olivia reagierte nicht auf die Frage. Ihr Blick ging an Serena vorbei und hing am Taxi, welches gerade um die Ecke fuhr.  
„Was ist eigentlich hier los?" Casey trat ebenfalls aus dem Club und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Casey?" fragte Serena ungläubig. „Ich fasse es nicht. Sind eigentlich alle Staatsanwältinnen lesbisch? Arthur wird der Schlag treffen, wenn er das rauskriegt."  
Casey grinste. „Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm doch endlich einmal sagen!" Erst jetzt sah sie Olivias abwesenden Blick.  
„Liv? Was ist passiert?"  
Olivia sah ihr jetzt in die Augen. „Ich muss zu ihr. Sofort!" Sie winkte dem nächsten Taxi und drehte sich nochmals kurz um.  
„Es tut mir leid, Cas', Abbie wird dir erzählen, was los ist." Sie sprang in das Taxi, das gerade anhielt und nannte ihm die Adresse von Alex Wohnung. Ehe noch eine von ihnen etwas sagen konnte fuhr der Wagen davon.  
„Okay Ladys, dann bringe ich euch mal auf den neuesten Stand und dann versuchen wir doch noch das Beste aus dem Abend zu machen. Die Zwei schaffen das schon alleine." Abbie hakte sich bei Serena und Casey ein und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück in den Club.

Samstag, 00:39 Uhr, Alex' Appartement

Alex bezahlte das Taxi und eilte in das Appartementhaus. Während sie auf den Aufzug wartete nahm sie den Umhang ihres Kostüms ab.  
„So eine Schnapsidee, von Anfang an!" murmelte sie verärgert. Endlich öffnete sich der Aufzug und sie stieg ein. Hoffentlich begegnete sie so nicht noch irgendwelchen Nachbarn. Der Abend war schon peinlich genug für sie und musste nicht noch schlimmer werden.  
In ihrem Stockwerk angekommen lief sie zu ihrer Wohnungstür und öffnete sie schnell. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen verriegelte sie die Tür. Danach ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen. Hut, Maske und Umhang fielen dabei auf den Boden. Ihr Kopf dröhnte noch von der Musik und ein Schmerz hämmerte unaufhörlich in ihren Schläfen.  
Sie dachte an ihre Begegnung mit Olivia. Wie konnte sie die Polizistin nicht erkennen? Diese Augen kamen ihr sofort bekannt vor. Und es gab Zeiten, da hatte sie von genau diesen braunen Augen geträumt und sich gewünscht sie wenigstens einmal noch in natura wieder zu sehen.  
Alex haderte mit sich selbst. „Warum bist du gleich abgehauen. Du hättest sie zur Rede stellen müssen!" Sie stand wütend auf. Als sie ins Schlafzimmer gehen wollte um sich umzuziehen klopfte es an der Tür. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen wer es war. Abbie und Serena waren ihr bestimmt gefolgt.  
Sie blickte durch den Spion und sah stattdessen Olivia vor der Tür stehen. Sie hatte die Perücke abgenommen und das Gesicht war so gut es ging abgeschminkt.  
„Oh nein…" murmelte sie. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Tür und hoffte, dass Olivia wieder gehen würde. Es klopfte erneut. Etwas leiser.  
„Alex, bitte, lass mich rein, ich muss mit dir reden… über uns!" Olivia spürte die Anwesenheit der Anwältin auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Sie legte ihre Hand an das Holz und blieb so stehen. Nach endlosen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. Olivia sah das blasse Gesicht mit den verweinten Augen. Sie wollte nichts sehnlicher als dieses Gesicht in ihre Hände zu nehmen und die Tränen, die sie verursacht hatte, weg zu küssen.  
„Alex, bitte, lass mich rein." bat Olivia erneut. Alex öffnete die Tür und machte den Weg frei für sie. Olivia betrat langsam die Wohnung. Alex schloss die Tür wieder. Olivia drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr lange in die Augen.  
„Alex, es tut mir leid, wie das vorhin gelaufen ist. Ich kann verstehen, dass du verletzt bist. Es würde mir nicht anders gehen."  
Alex wich Olivias Blick aus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Du bist aber nicht ich. Dir ist das nicht passiert." Alex spürte, wie die Wut von vorhin wieder hochkam. Olivia war ihr gefolgt und stand nun hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und funkelte die Polizistin an.  
„Du hattest nur das Pech, dass du dich versprochen hast. Sonst wäre dein Plan wahrscheinlich aufgegangen."  
Olivia sah sie fragend an. „Welcher Plan? Ich hatte keinen Plan. Als wir uns getroffen haben und ich in deine Augen blickte erkannte ich dich erst. Alles was danach war, passierte weil…" Olivia hielt inne.  
Alex verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Weil…?"  
Olivia trat einen Schritt auf die Jüngere zu. Diese wich aber sofort einen Schritt nach hinten aus.  
„Alex, du sahst so umwerfend aus, als ich mich vorhin zu dir umdrehte, traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Deine Augen leuchteten und ich habe mich darin verloren. Ich wollte diesen Augenblick nicht enden lassen. Und es wäre zuende gegangen, wenn du erkannt hättest, wer ich wirklich bin."  
Sie wollte die Blonde berühren aber ihre Hand blieb in der Luft stehen und sank wieder an ihre Seite. Alex sah die Hand und zuckte automatisch weg.  
„Dich zu spüren war wie ein Traum, der schon so lange mein Leben begleitet, wie ich dich kenne." Olivia schluckte schwer. Sie war dabei ihre Seele vor Alex auszubreiten und hatte keine Ahnung, wie diese darauf reagieren würde.  
„Ich habe dich zurückgestoßen aus falschem Stolz. Als du dich nicht gemeldet hattest, nachdem du aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm entlassen warst, war ich sehr verletzt. Doch meine Gefühle für dich hatten sich dadurch nicht verändert oder gemindert."  
Alex sah Tränen in Olivias Augen. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie widerstand dem Impuls die Ältere in den Arm zu nehmen.  
„Und was für Gefühle sind das?" fragte sie leise.  
„Der Wunsch dir nahe zu sein, für dich da zu sein, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen und die ‚neue' Alex kennenzulernen. Das Gefühl der tiefen Verbundenheit wegen dem, was wir schon erlebt haben. Ich habe Gefühle, die ich schon so lange unterdrücke, nur um unser Arbeitsverhältnis nicht zu belasten. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr verstecken. Ich muss dir sagen, dass du mein Herz höher schlagen lässt, wenn du mich ansiehst, dass du mir die Luft zum Atmen nimmst, wenn du lachst, dass du mich erregst, wenn so tanzt wie eben." Olivia lächelte leicht.  
„Und das stärkste Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich dich gerne in den Arm nehmen möchte und dich nie wieder loslassen will."

Die Anwältin sah Olivia vor sich an, die ihr eben ihre Gefühle gestand. Die Stille war erdrückend, doch Alex fand keine Worte auf dieses Geständnis zu antworten. Sie sah Olivias flehende Augen. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. Alex Hand zitterte, als sie ihren Arm ausstreckte und Olivias Wange streichelte. Die Tränen wurden mehr und Olivia weinte nun überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen.  
Alex schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Sie fielen sich in die Arme. Olivias Tränen benetzten Alex Schultern.  
„Es tut mir so leid." schluchzte sie.  
„Sshhhhh… es ist alles in Ordnung." Alex streichelte sanft über Olivias Rücken. „Mir tut es leid, dass ich vorhin so reagiert habe."  
Olivias Arme drückten Alex eng an sich. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so da standen. Irgendwann verebbten Olivias Tränen langsam, während Alex leichte Küsse auf Olivias Haar und Schläfe verteilte. Vorsichtig löste sich die Blonde aus der Umarmung und nahm das erhitzte Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie hob Olivias Kinn an, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. Dann gab sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, jeweils einen Kuss auf die Augenlider, einen Kuss auf die Wangen. Olivia hielt die Augen geschlossen und Alex drückte ihre Lippen zärtlich auf Olivias.  
Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als Olivia vorsichtig auf den Kuss reagierte. Sie öffneten ihre Lippen und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich. Es war als würde sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen mit einem Schlag entladen. Sie gingen auseinander und sahen sich atemlos an. Olivias Blick versank in dem Himmelblau von Alex' Augen.  
„Du hast die schönsten Augen, der Welt. Und an ihnen würde ich dich immer wieder erkennen." flüsterte Olivia.  
Sie drückte Alex an sich und genoss die Berührung mit allen Sinnen. Der leicht blumige Duft von Alex' Parfüm, das seidige Gefühl von Alex Haaren an ihrer Wange, die Wärme ihrer Haut an ihrer eigenen.  
„Du hast mir gefehlt, Alex. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich zurückgezogen habe." Die Blonde küsste Olivias Schläfe.  
„Nein, es tut mir leid. Dass ich mich nicht sofort gemeldet habe. Wir haben dadurch so viel Zeit verloren." Sie löste sich vorsichtig von Olivia und sah sie an. „Liv, bitte lass mich heute Nacht nicht alleine."  
Die Ältere lächelte und lehnte sich nach vorne. Ihre Lippen fanden Alex, nicht das letzte Mal in dieser Nacht.

Ende


End file.
